Lessons From A Child
by SpArKyCoLa77
Summary: This story isn't exactly updated...but don't worry I haven't abandonded this fic yet..I've been extremely busy lately..n there will be another update soon...but not too soon..Thank you for everyone that read it and,or reviewed SUMMARY IN CHAP 1
1. The Intervention

**SUMMARY:**

Harper is building a machine when something unexpectately happens. The crew takes a bizzare twist into what seems to be the past. But it's not based on the timeline but on them,when they suddenly realize they have all been turned into kids.

**Lessons From A Child**

**The intervention**

_Could it be that everything goes around by chance_

_or only one way was always meant to be_

_-Kill by Jimmy Eat World_

It was just another day on the Andromeda, while everything seemed so still and quiet after the events of the last few days. Dylan had been trying to get the terran's; another awkward race from the unseen planet shameara; to join the commenwealth, but what he didn't know was that they had been working along side the drago's. The andromeda crew was soon to find out the truth which became a big disaster, as always. But captain terrific, as always knew just what to do, and solved his little problem with the help of two little listening devices that could here a pin drop from thousands of miles away created by his very own engineer and self proclaimed genius extradinare. He found out that the drago's themselves have been working against the terrans to build a better empire than before, and broadcasted the dragos defeat on air for all the terrans to see. But in the end Dylan got what he wanted, the terrans had changed there minds and decided that dylan was ruly enough and agreed to join the commenwealth.

As if any other day Tyr had been working out in his gym. It had been a long stressful day._Oh, the urge to kill those drago bastards!_ He remembered what they had done to his pride, and he was in such a rage. _That's the last time I deal with those two timing son of a... ok maybe it's not the best time to be thinking about this_.Tyr had calmed himself down, and got back to his work. It had been the best way to cool down and not get over excited about it. It was a stress releaver,... for him anyway.

I guess Dylan had been thinking the same thing as Tyr because he had decided to take the longful nap that was needed after a hard days work. _God!_ he thought, _can this day get any worse. Why is it that I'm always the one to kick butt and save everyones ass! It never get's easy._ "Stupid Drago's", he muttered and drifted back to sleep.

Beka was in the maru going over her missing cd's her brother had long ago stolen countless of times. "Rafe I could never trust you, how could you take all my favorite cd's!" She screamed breathlessly. _This never get's easy._ She then pulled out a Cd and placed it in her stereo. The buzzing sounds of a gutair began to play as she rocked to," Break Myself by Something Corporate," which was an old earth song. _Hey, atleast this works._

Of course, Trance being the way that she was, she had been watering her plants in the hydroponics bay. What was his name now, hmmmm, let me think... Henry! her newfound plant which was blue with purple and orange streaks blended together to make perfect symmetry. _How beautiful she thought_. All of her plants had been given names, each and every one of them. In the care of trance's hands they had been in perfect health all along, except for Walter. _Oh! poor Walter! How in the world did he get in the hands of Harper anyway. Never trust harper with mother nature, as hard as he'll try he's not good with plants, just machines._ Although, its true that noone will ever replace trance. She's just one of a kind. "That's the last time I trust Harper with one of my plants", trance thought. _Poor Walter!_

Rommie had also been keeping herself busy. Going over the upgrades Harper had made, and creating new ones, along with new files, and new data. Being the warship that she was, she had to make sure everything was perfect. Ecspecially for her captain. If Dylan didn't have it now then noone would, or he'll just get Harper to finish the work for him.

_Doing repairs, making adjustements; That's what he's there for, Rommie thought. To get the job done._ Although Dylan was the captain, Harper had put a alot greece, grime, and guts into keeping andromeda in tip top shape, over the previous years. Rommie guessed that she should be thankful for her engineer, she wouldn't know what she would do without him. And so she continued her upgrades as she also continued her thoughts.

Speaking of this so called genius, here he is right now, working on another one of his inventions or should I say toys of his. _Just the thing to get my mind off of those freakin ubers,_ he realized. "Hah! Your space dust now!"" Once you turn on someone, they turn right back at ya and nip ya in the butt!" he yelled out to noone in particular. Helping Dylan against the drago's and crushing them, had lifted Harper's ego by 20 plus points. The drago's were one of the worst and had made his life miserable on earth, but he got through it and promised that one day he'll show them. And here he is now at the top and doing his best to stay there, while enjoying what he does at the same time.

Seamus Zelazney Harper Super Genius, was at it again and by the looks of it, something wasn't right. Being on the andromeda there was always trouble stirring somewhere in the universe, if not on that very ship, and below and above decks, and into the very depths of the machine shop, where of course you could always find Harper rummaging around and spreading his talent. I'm sure there has to be a sign somewhere in that shop of his which reads," GENIUS AT WORK."

**Harper's POV**

"Aha!" yelled Harper, if not very loudly." The final peice, and my work here is done." Harper then slipped the big metal piece of junk; I guess treasure through his eyes; into the slot. He couldn't believe it, it was done._ That was the last of it, but it was so easy?_ he thought. "Well here goes nothing." He threw the switch up, and paused for a moment. He began rubbing his hands together full excitement and saying over and over again," come on baby, you can do it, do it for good ol' harper!"" I give you treat (_Oh man , I can't wait to make those upgrades)_...come on!" He couldn't take it anymore and just lost it. Just then the machine started to Power up, with a loud humming noise."Yes! Woohoo! Harper you've done it again!", he screamed at the top of his lungs pumping his fist through the air and jumping up and down like he was sugar high strung on candy.

Where did all that energy come from anyway. I guess too many Sparky's, of course. Jeeze, is that all he ever drinks, no wonder he always seems a little bizarre. At the same time the machine started to accelerate as the lights started to flicker, and so did Harper, as he slowed down. something wasn't right. Everything seemed to go by so fast. First it was loud, and in an instant it grew quiet as the lights blew out."Rommie!" He yelled, but she couldn't hear him. He was cut off not only from the lights but from the andromeda, too."Yep, Harper you really have done it it again, huh," he mumbled in a light hearted but some what upset tone.

He started to scoot around and try to find his way to the door. He could jack into the computer from there and fix everything, but instead he tripped and landed in a pile of clothe and rags, as he stumbled to get back up but only proceeding in making it worse by getting tangled in it. He sighed and looked up at the machine as his eyes grew wide. At that instant the machine began to glow, and suddenly there was a loud bang that could be heard along the cooridors of the andromeda.

**Tyr's POV**

Tyr was enjoying his workout until he was interupted by the lights as they began to flicker on and off. "What has that boy gotten into now!" "Doesn't he ever learn." I geuss Tyr got his answer to that as soon as the lights went out." I thought I was wrong," Tyr bellowed in a sarcastic tone. Then, there was a loud echoing explosion coming from the machine shop Harper had been in. He got up and ran to see what was the problem, but in the process he felt a sharp pain through his body and fell to the floor, rendering unconcious.

**Dylan's POV**

Dylan was still in his quarters catching up on his sleep. He rolled over and heaved a sigh. He could have sworn the lights were moving, maybe he just needed some more sleep. _No! that couldn't be_, he thought. He opened his eyes and to his surprise he was right. "What the Hell!" he exclaimed. Just then it went dark as the eerie night sky. "Like I said, it never get's easy!" he yelled to noone but himself. A loud explosion could then be heard. He jumped up from bed not ecspecting a problem like this to happen so soon. He was just about to make a run for it towards the door, when his world began to spin, seeing little dots in front of him, and before he could make a move he blacked out.

**Beka's POV**

Beka had her stereo blasting, listening to the soothing sounds of," Clocks by Cold Play," as the lights started to flicker. "What in the world has been going on these last few days." she stated calm but slightly agitated. She paused the music, and checked the data stream coming through andromeda. It had also messed with the maru's system, too. She got up to leave and to see what was happening. Just then as she stepped into the cooridor the lights went dark."Just my luck!" she yelled out.

But at that instant she also heard a growing rumble, which sounded like an explosion. Must have came from the machine shop she thought, and ran to see exactly what was the problem. But on the way there she had trouble and began to feel a little feint. She waved it off and kept running, but it just took over and she stumbled along the cooridor as she fell, but struggled to get back up. Beka couldn't take no more, and so she closed her eyes as the light drifted away.

**Trance's POV**

Trance was still in hydroponics looking after her garden of what nature had to offer. It was always so beautiful, just as her. She had always been the purple pixie, until her transformation, and everything changed. She had become more stern and wise, knowing her younger version wasn't ready for the universe just yet. She had come to help her friends, but also help the universe.

She was there to make a change, and that she did."Something just isn't right," she whispered to herself." and I can't seem to point it out." She looked over at the bonsai tree, to see it glowing different colors. "Yep, something definitly wasn't right." This tree had a special meaning. It told her how the universe would turn out. It had all the answers and to change everything. Everything she saw, everything around her, every living creature or even every living thing could change with one twist of the universe. Once you get to the root of the problem, the littlest change could effect everything.

Her thoughts than stopped as she looked towards the light, and it began to flicker. Something was very wrong and she had to fix it, fast! But this time it couldn't be stopped, by some twist of fate it wouldn't change. _I guess this is what the universe had wanted, _trance thought. Then she quickly looked around as the lights grew dim and were no longer available for use as they grew darker, until light was no more.

There it was, it was coming, the problem to it all, and then there was an explosion that seemed to have no end to it. It just kept on echoing throughout the ship, and this she couldn't stop. She collapsed to the ground as the darkness took over.

**Rommie's POV**

Rommie of course was all most done with the upgrades as a power surge became known through here system. She couldn't control the ship at this moment. While finding the root of the problem, it lead toward machine shop 17, where of course Mr. problem maker had been. Her avatar had gotten angry and screamed out "Harper, will you ever learn from your mistakes!" just as the lights started to flicker. Ahhhhhhhhh! Rommie screamed out again in frustration. She then bolted out of the room and headed for machine shop 17.

Halfway there the lights went out, but that didn't stop her. She got to the door, which was forced shut. But just then the ground rumbled from underneath her as an explosion rocked the ship as well did Rommie, as a powerful wave of energy surged through the entire ship forcing gravity to act against it's will bringing the andromeda down into a turmonail situation. Her avatar began to shake while sparks flew and she fell to the ground with a thud. Her mainframe had also gone haywire, and the screen went blank, as light became absolete.

The andromeda floated quitely and still in normal space. Not even a sound emmanted from this lifeless warship. Everything seemed to stand still for moments on end.

**To Be Continued... **

**Muwahahaha! A cliff hanger, what shall happen next? Don't you just hate those things, but don't worry chapter 2 will soon be up. **

**Well this is my first fan-fiction story ever and I hope you like it so far. I have more chapters to come. I've finished the 2nd chapter and now working on the third, but I don't have spell check so I have to read it like 20 times just to see the mistakes I've made, and correct them.**


	2. Young Awakening

**Lessons From A Child

* * *

**

Well, here's chapter 2 ,what everyones been waiting for. NOTE:When you see certain letters mixed up it might not make any sense. Just read as you see, then you'll know what I'm talkingabout. Don't want to ruin this story so I'll just let you read it.

* * *

**Young Awakening **

_"Another lesson,_

_I didn't get to learn"_

_-When I'm with you by Simple Plan_

At that moment in time, everthing seemed to pass with the blink of an eye. As if a duration of time had past over several years, although it had only been a couple of minutes. Andromeda had begun to restart herself as she also had begun a self accuzation to check her system's data stream. It seemed as if the andromeda had never been touched, as if she were an old prize possesion put onto a shelf for looks and not to be tampered with, when years later it would have still been sitting there collecting dust.

The lights came back on and the ship was now in control, once again. Andromeda's mainframe had popped back up and looked certaintly confused. What had just happened Rommie surmized as she ran that same exact question through her thought process several times. She checked once again; lifesigns are available throughout the ship,and none of her crew members had seemed mutilated or injured." Just another ordinary day on the andromeda," she thought. Rommie decided that there were no further questions to be asked, and so she continued from where she last left off, before she was interrupted.

Dylan had awoken from his restless sleep. He rolled over and stretched the kinks out of his back. He hadn't remembered a thing, to him it was just one big weird dream. He rolled out of the bed and onto his feet. Something was strange, and different, too. For some reason he felt like Harper. "Wait... is that a good thing or a bad thing," he mumbled unknowingly.

"What ever!" he just shook it off and started to walk towards the bathroom, but in the process his sleaves kept falling and so he just pushed them right back up. But in the process of pushing them back up they just kept falling down again. This was really pissing him off now so he took both hands and threw both sleaves back up to his biceps and while doing this he stumbled over his pants but caught himself in the act.

"What the hell!" Dylan yelled frustrated with himself. He looked down at himself and looked a little dissapointed." I haven't felt this small since the academy." Ya, he did look kind of shorter, for the time being.

He took another step forward and stopped, "That's it!" he screamed out pretty annoyed. For some reason he felt shorter, now feeling exactly like Harper. Dylan took off and ran for the mirror, he seemed shocked, he was14, again. He was once again the young pimple faced smart ass, but he had learned alot since then. That's how he had become the great Dylan Hunt of course, by listening to those who have very little to say.

Who would ever think little dylan would ever learn his lesson. well, since he joined the commenwealth he proved everone to be wrong, and here he was now. Ok this isn't funny, now he was angry, and now was the time to place blame. He looked up all starry eyed and red faced and yelled at the top of his lungs. "HARPER!"

Andromeda scanned the cooridoors. It had been so quiet. She knew her crew had needed some rest, but this was too much. _Usually there would atleast be harper wandering about and talking about how much of a genius he was, or beka complaining that harper needs to fix the maru's systems, or even tyr telling harper to leave him alone or else. Basically, we really do need harper or things wouldn't be the same, but it would still be nice for him to shut up for a moment or two, ok maybe three, welllll... let's just say a little longer than you 'd like_, thought rommie.

What Rommie didn't know , would have her wanting to shut him up for eternity. Andromeda scanned the ship once again, somehow out of contact with her avatar. Maybe she needed to be retuned or something. This will have to be a job for harper; the all too knowing, and all too annoying engineer.

It was the middle of the day on most planets, and it was the time Tyr had scheduled his workout, but after these unexspected events everything had gone wrong. Tyr awoke with a loud groan of frustration, as he lifted his head from the floor." My head hasn't felt this bad since that tunnel collapsed on me." he groaned holding his head and lifting himself up. Of course, knowing Tyr he was going to fight against the headache, and not let a little thing like that hold him down. What happenedhe wondered. "I probally just over-worked myself," he muttered to himself," actually I feel younger, it must have been some workout." Somehow his clothes felt a little heavy, and kind of big on him.

He stretched and walked toward the door, but saw a reflection of himself in one of the weights. Now that made him take a step back. just then he realized what was wrong and screamed, "You stupid little annoying kludge, look what you did!" He was of course 12 years old, a child now. Not really having any muscles he became irate and it became harder to walk with the heavy leather pants and chain mail shirt. God it had taken him forever just to be big enough to wear that shirt and now he's just way too small. He threw the shirt off in anger. He still had some strength, being neitzschean.

He grabbed a pair of basketball shorts Dylan had lended him during a game, and slipped them on._ He could always borrow a shirt from harper, ...right?_ He took a second glance towards the weights. "WOAH!" Tyr yelled out, " I have an afro! "Nooooo!... not this again!" he screamed out upset, but somewhat angry. He ran toward the machine shop in rage hoping to find harper, somewhat not caring for the way he looked. He stopped in front of the doors to hear a giggle.Tyr seemed confused and heard it again, but behind him this time. He turned quickly to find little Trance looking up at him in a very silly way. "WOW! Tyr, the new look suits you great!" she sputtered, smiling, and every now and then glancing at his afro.

Trance was about 4ft tall, looking like a little green leafy character. She was 9 years old, in this time frame though. And she had braids with pink tips hanging from her head. She also had her tale back after it had been shot off, except for the fact that it had been green, and on the end of it was a beautiful pink and yellow flower. Her skin had been green, but not a pale green. It was a pretty bright green just pefect enough to match trance, which she had also been wearing a pink summer dress to match her hair and tale.

Tyr couldn't do anything but stare, even as much as she was mocking him. _WOW! this was trance_, he realized, _but she was so beautiful, so cute, so adorable, so... wait a second. what am I saying! I am Tyr Anasazi I shouldn't be talking like this and this is trance, god what has gotten into me!_ He zoned back to reality, finally realizing that trance had been calling his name several times. "Are you ok tyr?" she asked him." Ya, just a little headache. I must have zoned out, because of what harper's stupid machine did." He explained, by covering up what he really was thinking.

Tyr had decided on not letting his thoughts bother him, so he continued on and said, "So, how about we try and get these doors open." "Ok, I'll try," she agreed. They began to push the door, but it wouldn't budge. Trance stopped for a moment and explained," You know, it would be alot easier with everyone's help." Tyr panted and continued for her," Well, you know, that's a really good idea, I think they'll be heading this way anyway, so what's the point in finding them, we'll just wait. I mean they all must have heard the explosion."

Trance shook her head in agreement, and sat down against the wall as she began to catch her breath, and to wait for the rest of the crew to arrive. She opened her mouth for a second to say something," Ya, well I just hope harper's alright. There's no telling what could happen." Tyr not knowing what to say just sighed and put his head down thinking.

The cooridors had been quiet for maybe just a moment. Just then, Dylan turned the corner running for the machine shop wearing a pair of sweat pants, and the smallest shirt he had. Being the oldest he didn't change much, but it still had a great affect on him. Running though the cooridors and turning the next corner, he ran smack into beka.They both stumbled as dylan got up first and held out his hand to help her up. Beka gave him a smug look, and decided on taking up on his offer. They looked eachother over. "You, too huh," Beka was the first to say something.

Beka was 11 years old, she had the same long beautiful blonde hair she had always had as a kid, and that cute freckled face. She was just ordinary beka, but not yet grown. Dyaln had gotten angry and screamed out "Yep, harper did it again. Oh, when I get my hands on him...he started mumbling...". He must be angry beka thought. "Some times I just don't get that kid." beka said out of nowhere. Dyaln agreed and mumbled," Ya me too, but atleast you get him more than anyone else on this ship or we would have bigger problems on our hands." They started to head toward the machine shop talking while in deep conversation. " Oh, by the way where did you get the clothes? They fit you perfectly" dylan asked questionly." Beka responded with, " What these old things." She smiled and continued,"Well, I always save my old clothes. I knew it would come in handy some day," They laughed and continued there journey on toward the machine shop.

In the machine shop, not a sound emanted from the area. It had been a mess. There was smoke rising from where the machine had been, and parts strewn all over the floor. Bits and piece's of the machine were almost to ashes. The place had never been so dirty, considering the way harper usually kept the place.

At that moment a dirty, blonde, little head popped out from under the rags and clothe, which had protected him from the explosion. His face was full of dirt and grime, and he looked quite confused. Being smaller he untangled himself and stood up. Being the closest to the machine, the affects of it must have wore him out, as he became delerious, and fell once again, as he closed his eyes and drifted toward the darkness.

Dylan and beka had already made it to they're destination, finding tyr and trance. Surprised by the looks of tyrs hair, they had been taking glances every often, just as trance. Speaking of Trance they were so amazed by the way she looked. She was so beautiful, just like a flower, dylan thought. She really kind of looked like one, but it wasn't that surprising, because knowing trance there had always been something bizzare to happen.

"So how do you suppose we could get in there," tyr bellowed out,"ok, don't talk to me then," he said supposedly to everyone, but they had all ignored him. They all sat in wonder, exspecially dylan, which he looked as if he had a plan. Dyan always had a plan. He then chose to speak," I wonder why andromeda didn't detect anything, she should be aware of this by now." "Andromeda!" he yelled out trying to get hold of her. For some reason he couldn't reach her.

Trance finally spoke with an idea, "Maybe we should bang on the door, and harper might hear us and he'll open it from the inside using his dataport." Everyone shrugged, and decided to give it a try. They all began to bang on the door, and after 10 minutes of this strenuous activity they decided to give up. All of them had been trying to open this door for about a half an hour, and now was the time to stop. Just as they stopped, they had also heard a loud crash from inside." That got them started, and so they began to bang on the doors once again.

"OW!" harper yelped from inside after running into to something sharp. He had woken up since last time, still a little disorientated. "Harper is that you!" he heard from the other side of the door. He was locked in, duh.

"Uhuh," he yelled back out, but in an instant covered his mouth with his hands. His voice was sqeeky. He hurridly looked at his hands and ran and grabbed something shiny. Seeing his reflection he jumped. "Oh no! What have I done!" he screamed out in a very funny way i would say.

Rembering his voice, he knew what that meant. At the age he was at now, he just wanted to refuse to talk to his friends. He looked around and saw the parts of the machine, which had been torn to pieces. Harper was shocked and shook his head coming out of the trance he was in, as he heard another yell from the other side of the door."Harper, you have to open the door!"

He then sighed and sat back down on the floor feeling a little dizzy. He took hold of his big boots and pulled them off as he sat there for a moment catching his breath. _I don't think I'll be needing those anymore. _He stood up and hobbled over toward the door, pulling up his pants and sleeves. He needed to get something to wear, what he had on was just too big and heavy.

He made it to the door and tried to jump up at the slot, it didn't work. He was too short, way too short. He had to get the wire into the wall or he wouldn't be able to use his dataport to open the door, and he sure as hell wasn't going to try to push the freakin door open. He tried to jump again, thinking he might make it, but in the process his pants being too big fell down. He quickly pulled them back up, and glanced around the room to see if anyone had saw anything or had been looking._ Phew! _he wiped his head with relief, but still knowing what had happened in pure embarrassment. He examined the room and found a chair. "would you hurry up," he heard again from the other side. _Gosh! _he thought,_ will you calm down_, getting a little mad. He hobbled over to the chair and dragged it back, as he climbed onto it and plugged right into the andromeda's systems.

The door suddenly opened, and harper hopped down from the chair. The crew looked on to see a little boy looking quite dishevled. Here, was a 7 year old harper looking quite confused himself. They all stared at him seeming interested. He was a little shorter than trance, and he still had his dataport, of course. How else would he have opened the door. His spiky hair was now straight like a shaggy dog. Actually that's exactly what he looked like, a shaggy dog. Harper gave beka a questioning look remebering that it wouldn't be much of a good idea to talk.

She then put her hand up to his forehead, and pushed up his hair out of his eyes. "You need a hair cut," she said, seemingly pleased with her statement. There were his big blue eyes brighter than ever. " But you look so adorable!" she then exclaimed. Trance also joined in, adding an awwwwwww! While harper just looked digusted, while tyr and dylan waited for this nonsense to stop.

Dylan kind of thought the same thing as beka, becuase he was wondering why he hadn't yelled at harper yet. "aaaaagggggggggg!", he grumbled, he looked like an innocent little child. He just couldn't do it. Everyone froze after the comment harper just made." Welw, it's naught my fauwt," he exclaimed in his squeeky voice and in an instant he threw his hands over his mouth and grew quiet. Everyone stared at him, which he looked like he was about to cry, and then everyone just started to crack up.

Harper got somewhat angry and chose a bad time to yell out,"Sowwy dat I haven't wearned enough pwopa gwamma yet. " What ever he just said had made everyone almost falling on the floor laughing histerically. He tried once more." It's naught dat funny," but they just kept on laughing.

Well, that just put him in a rage."Ya know tyr have ya chdecked youwr head lately, it's kind of sticken out owva hery and owva hery, and evewywhere," and pointed to places on his head seeming very angry but upset. Tyr follwed his hand movements as he then realized what he was saying, and stopped laughing. Harper then moved on to Dylan who was still cracking up," Ya know dywan ya don't look so goowd youwrself. I neva seen so many pimples on someones, no skip dat, anyones face befowe." "what can I say I like chocolate," dylan stated. Harper gave him a stern look and so he backed off and quit while he was ahead. Yep being the way he was, he still had that little smart ass inside him waiting to come out. Harper moved on to beka," ya know I down't have anyting on da way ya look, but I coulwd dish a few tings on ya, dat I know bout you fwom bein a kid." Beka became a little sorry and stopped. By then trance had stopped a long while ago. Harper just looked at her and shook his head, as trance put her head down, upset.

Ok it was too quiet, someone needed to talk. Harper just knew he ruined it, and decided to give a light-hearted laugh. Everyone just looked at him questionly as he explained," I was onwy kiddin," he smirked. He then blurted out," onwy a wittle!" and muttered,"some of it was twue."

They all figured that not everyone was perfect, and that they should stick together as a crew. Harper then looked over at Rommie's avatar." I supwose se needs sume werk done." He hobbled over to her then looked up at himself," but ah, I tink I need to chandge ferst." Beka looked at them all and chanted in," oh, well, I think I might have some of rafe's old clothes that you could borrow." she looked around at the rest of them, all of them giving her weird looks. So, she continued, " or everyone could borrow."

Everyone had moved on to do something. Dylan had called in the bots to bring rommie's avatar to a safer working area. While trance having nothing to do, had decided to go back to hydroponics. Tyr had waited for Dylan after he had not very willingly asked harper if he could borrow a shirt. Harper had told him to look through his closet , that is if he dared. Tyr and Dylan had headed ther way, when afterwards they would head to the maru, where Harper had followed beka to find a change of clothes.

Once again the andromeda had been floating in normal space, not very lifeless any more. Actually the andromeda had a very vivid view of the movements and motions taken place abroad the ship. Life should be getting back to normal now for the crew. Dylan felt an itch on his arm, then his neck, and then it began to spread as it could be felt all over, but only a smile had emanted from none other then harper on the way to the maru, as he slipped a bottle of powder into his pocket. Opps, I mean itching powder into his pocket. Being his age he was always playing jokes like that on people. "Ha! da harwper stwikes again," he screamed which came from out of nowhere. Beka just gave him a funny look and kept walking. _Well smart ass, the joker got you, _he thought. Just then Dylan was running down the halls headed toward the maru itching like crazy. Dylan being angry and of course having to place blame once again, yelled and screamed at the top of his lungs,"HARPER!"


	3. That Itchy Scratchy Feeling

**Sorry that it took so long in writing this chapter. Iv'e been really busy, but now that schools over I'll have more time. I will be continuing this story with another chapter and so forth. Hope you like it.**

**PLEASE SEND REVIEWS! It helps to encourage me to write more.**

**

* * *

**

That Itchy Scratchy Feeling

_"Another day goes by without any change_

_the feeling we live with still remains"_

_- Escape by Hoobastank_

Harper had of course heard Dylan's yelling as he looked behind him seeing him running towards him. Harper literaly freaked out and ran for the sake of it holding on to his pants for dear life. Harper flew by Beka as she spun one way as Dylan came the other way and she spun another way. Not really knowing what was happening she just shook her head, and rolled her eyes at them as she yelled out to them, "I guess I'll just meet you guys in the Maru!"

While in the Maru, Dylan had pinned Harper down, forcing him to tell him how to get rid of the itching sensation. But Harper just wouldn't budge. "Harper you better tell me right now, or so help me when all of this is over your a dead man!" Dylan forcfully exagerated Harper's death wish. Harper gulped and gave Dylan a weary look as he explained somewhat sarcastically, "Wew, you see Dywan, I fowrgot to tew you dat dere is no cure fowr it."

Dylan had his hands hovering around Harper's throat literally going crazy from being so itchy. "You tell me right now!" Harper finally gave in sounding exasperated and said, "ok, ya got me. I'll tewl you whatyahave to do." Dylan nodded and let go of Harper as they both got up. In the next nanosecond Harper took off yelling, "But you'll have to catch me first!"

Beka had been right on time. Just as Harper yelled and ran, Beka caught a hold of his arm and swung him back around. As Dylan came closer she pushed him away making sure no one got injured. Harper and Dylan had both gave eachother evil looks. Beka getting angry over this nonsense screamed at both of them, "You know you two are acting like little kids!" Harper and Dylan both gave eachother another look, but this look was of pure amusement.

Come to think of it they really were acting like kids, and actually they really were kids. They all began to laugh histerically as Beka didn't exactly get it at first, but then realized what she had just said. She too, began to laugh with them. Finally they stopped and decided to forget about the whole incident. Harper decided to tell him the truth and said, "Ya know Dywan da answar to your pwobwem is wealwy simple, you dust take a shower." Dylan had got that angry look again, as harper got freaked out getting ready to run. Dylan's expression just turned in an instant and he began to smile. "You know I was only kidding, right." "Sure," Harper said not quite exactly sure. Dylan then lightheartedly punched him in the arm. "OW!" Harper exclaimed. "Oh, come on that didn't hurt." Dylan simply stated.

"Wew, sowwy for bein' a little fwaggle, yet cute, adorwable, genious extwodinaire, who needs attention, and wove, and care and..." Beka bopped him upside the head getting him to shutup. "Please, Harper just don't go there again. As cute as you are, your really annoying. So, please bare with me, because for some reason I can't get the nerve to yell at you."

Harper just smiled and got that gleam in his eye. While Beka stood there, she was thinking that maybe it wasn't such a good idea that she had just said that. Knowing Harper he'll probally respond with some witty comment. Being Harper, he just couldn't resist being put on the spot and answered to Beka's conclusion, "Soooooo... you tink I'm irwesistable." Beka knew that was coming and gave a loud groan of frustration.

She gave him a look that said stop while your ahead, and he stopped right between his tracks. _Someone always told me... who was it again...Dylan, Beka, Dad, Brendon, Mom... No Wait! It was dad, ya dad, that told me tooooo...wait, what was that again. Ahhhh! Mental breakdown! I can't remember what I was thinking about. Oh no what am I going to ...OH! I remember now. He said, "Shut up when you have the chance." _He instantly grew quiet.

Beka knew the little gears in harper's head were acitve and working. You could see him taking the information in looking confused, then satisfied, then freaked out, and once again satisfied. Beka thought he looked about to have a mental breakdown. So, she decided to stop him before he goes any further.

She then announced, "Harper please stop thinking so hard, you might hurt yourself." She then continued, "Come on let's get you guys some clothes." Harper gave her a smug look and stuck out his tongue at her, as they walked on towards the cabinents. I suppose these kid ways are rubbing off on them.

* * *

Rommie still hadn't a clue of what has happened to her crew. She only read lifesigns and wasn't fully back online yet. Harper just had to make a few adjustments on her avatar and the andromeda would soon be fully functional. But, when Rommie fully recovers she's not going to be too happy to find out what has happened to her crew. 

The crew had all got a change of clothes, ecspecially Tyr regarding that he ever went into Harper's closet. Dylan and Tyr arrived on the command deck making sure nothing was damaged during the explosion. While Beka was in Hydroponics with Trance. Harper of course was in a different machine shop taking care of Rommie. So here we are now, Harper's whistling to one of his tunes of those old earth cd's while repairing the damage sustained.

Harper being quite short had used a chair to reach the table. He then hit something in the back of Rommie and she turned back on. Rommie jumped up in an instant detecting that something was wrong, while in the process knocking Harper off the chair. Harper slipped and flew backwards hitting the ground with a loud thump. Rommie scanned the area, realizing what she had done she jumped off the table and helped him up.

She then blurted out, "Who are you and, what are you doing on my ship?" Harper looked at her questionly, and responded with those sad little eyes, "Wommie, it's me Harwper. " She gave him a funny look that said,_ Ya and i'm Elvis Presley_, with one eyebrow raised in confusion. "No, weally, it's me. Wew, you see we had a wittle bity pwobwem." Rommie answered back shaking her head as in _what have you done now kind of way_ responding with, "So, what kind of little bity problem do we have here."

He gave her a shamless look almost being able to tell her the entire story with one look through his eyes. Harper gulped, "ummmmm... wew... you see..." He stopped for a second feeling really nervous and continued on with telling her the story.

* * *

In the Hydroponics Bay the flowers were blooming, life evolving, and well, it was just another beautiful place to be. In the far back of the garden in a little corner lie a small purple tree. A dark shadow strung under the tree wrapping two little children in a light shade. There lie Beka and Trance sitting there in deep conversation. "So Trance do you suppose were ever going to get back to normal," Beka asked. 

"Ummm, I don't really know. I mean if Harper can get up to fixing it, but I don't really know how long it would take," Trance responded."Yeah, well it's kinda nice being a kid again. It makes me feel a little more..." She paused thinking for the word "...stress free." Beka said. "Yeah I know what you mean," Trance said lost in thought "You know, Trance you do seem kind of quiet. Is something wrong"

Trance wasn't quite sure of what to say. She figured she could trust Beka, she wouldn't tell anyone...right. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Beka waited hesitantly for her to respond. Trance didn't know what to do and just let her feelings out. "Well,...ummmmm...I...I,you see, well, I think I like Harper." Beka stared at Trance wide eyed and yelled out, "What!"

* * *

"What!" Rommie screamed out at Harper. "What do you mean everyone has turned into kids." Harper tried to shush Rommie, so her mainframe wouldn't have to get into it. "Wew duh! I mean is it me or do I dust look shorwter and younga." he said sarcastically. "Well, I would never have saw the difference." 

Harper gave her a look of mock horror, "I'm not dat sort!" he exclaimed a little too loudly. "Harper, I was only kidding, calm down." Rommie smiled and explained to Harper. "So youwr not mad at me?" He asked quite afraid of her response. Rommie looked at him, and he gave her those sad eyes again. "Well, Harper, you see I can't really be mad at you."

Harper looked at her ready to pull his hair out. "Ahhhhh! Ok now dis is beginning to get wealwy annoying. I can't even wook at someone or dey tink I'm cute and innocent." He screamed out in frustration. "And youwr dust da same as Beka and Dywan! Yea , I know dat he didn't show it, but he didn't even scweam at me forw scwewing up dis time."

He began to whine desperately pleading, "Wommie, pwease yelw at me!" He was almost on his hands and knees. Rommie looked at Harper in uncertainty, not quite knowing what to say or do. She had ran possible things to say through her thought process and she finally realized what Harper was asking her to do. Which is what he almost never wants her to do. She looked down at him surprised and confused at the same time and said, "So you actually want me to yell at you?"

Dylan then appeared on the view screen looking quite confused, while Harper had been on his hands and knees. Dylan cleared his throat and both Rommie and Harper turned around. Harper looked pretty much shocked and Rommie just wasn't sure. Dylan gave a blank stare, "I, don't, want to, know," he said seperating his words in between the sentence.

Harper stood up and wiped the dust off his clothes. Dylan then receded, "I see your done here, Harper." Harper just nodded and gave a lopsided grin. "Well, I need you two to come to the meeting room. We need to get a few things straight," Dylan said looking straight into Harper's eyes as he says the last sentence.

Dylan blinked out as Rommie began to leave, "well, I'll see you in the meeting room," and she walked out leaving Harper alone. As Rommie left he just stood there for a few moments feeling awkward and sorry for what he's done.

* * *

"Beka shhh! not so loud," Trance sputtered out. "Don't worry Trance, no one heard me, but I mean why Harper." Beka asked really wanting to know the answer. "Well...," Trance began, but decided on not telling her. She scrunched up her face trying to figure out what to do so, she just came up with a simple explanation, "I don't know." 

Beka looked at her with one eyebrow raised knowing somewhere, somehow in that little head of her's is a reason. Hey it's trance, there's always a reason, and Beka knew she would get it out of her, "Trance I know you know why, just tell me. Please! I'm your friend, you could tell me anything." Trance took a deep breath and spit it out, "I don't know, It's just everytime I look at him and into his eyes, he's just...well...he's just so innocent."

Dylan had then inturrupted them, "Ummmmm... I'll just forget I ever heard that." Trance turned around embaressed. "Oh Dylan, please don't tell him." Dylan would never tell a secret to anybody, ecspecially Trance's secrets.

"Don't worry trance your secrets safe with me." "Thanks Dylan," Trance said. Beka had been curious to how long he was there. "Dylan can I ask you a question." Dylan nodded. "How long have you been listening." He answered with, "As long as I would have liked."

He figured there was enough said and began to tell why he was really there. "But, I need you two to come to the meeting room. We need to talk about the unfortunate of events that have been coming up." They noddedas Dylan blinked out. They jumped out from under the little tree and headed to the meeting room.

* * *

After Dylan had blinked out he sat there for a moment thinking how strange his crew had been acting lately. "I swear something has been really wrong with this crew or I'm just going crazy," he said to noone in particular. "Then again, it could be both ways around." He just shook his head and got back to work.

* * *

Trance and Beka had walked into the meeting room, while Dylan, Tyr, Rommie and Harper had already been seated. Beka realized how short Harper really was and noticed that he had been sitting on Three phone books. Two were stacked and the other was half open so he could reach the full extent of the table, but still wasn't too high above it. 

As they went to sit down Beka made a comment to him. "Oh by the way Harper, you better make sure those phone books don't close on your... (Trance nudged her and pulled on her sleeve)... What! I was going to say legs."

Harper just rolled his eyes at her, and decided on not making a comment. "Where did you get those phone books anyway," Dylan asked interested in his response. "I found dem in storwage, dey used to be used in ancient earth to get a holwd of odher people. Vewy Important things."

Everyone just nodded not really interested in what was being said, so Harper decided to bring something up to make it more lively in there. "You know Tyr, I heard dhey were also used to beat neitzscheans ovar da head wit." Tyr just growled at him and everyone just laughed.

He then added "If you keep actin' like dat I might have to take certain meazures and use my phowne book on you." Tyr just growled again and his lip twiched as he stared Harper down. Harper was a little nervous by his look. He was thinking if worse came to worse he might really have to use the phone book.

Actually just thinking about it was kind of funny. He let out a little smirk." Ya know I was only kiddin Tyr, wright." Tyr just smiled, "of course I did boy." Harper still wasn't quite sure if he was lying and so he just played it through. "Boy! HA! Speak fow youwrself." Tyr just rolled his eyes and let it pass. Everyone had been acting like fools lately, ecspecially there kid-selves kicking in. They all just really needed a break.

Dylan then interupted everyones conversations, "Ok, people, we need to get to work. Let's start talking about the real problem we have at stake here. Well, we all already know what has happened just by the looks of things, and we really need to have everything back to normal as soon as possible." Dylan paused to look at everyones expressions.

He then turned looking straight at Harper and continued his little speech. "We also need to find out what caused this mess, and what we need to do to fix it. What you did here was...well... it was something I would never expect to happen! Harper, why didn't you stop it, and if I can't trust you to stop a simple machine, then what are you going to do when something more important comes in the way! How are you going to react to it! How is everything going to turn out! I'll tell you, badly! Everything will turn out badly, you'll react to it badly, and nothing will ever be right again! " Dylan stopped at the end for a breather, while everyone just looked at him a little scared to make a sound or interupt after Dylan's outburst at Harper.

As for Harper he started to fidget in his seat wishing something would come up so all the blame wasn't put towards him. Beka then jumped in seeing Harper's confusion, "Yeah, I kind of agree with Dylan here, but aren't you being a little to tough on him, I mean come on Dylan you get my point."

Trance had also decided to jump into the conversation knowing Beka had already bravely gone first, "Yes she's right you are a little to harsh on him, he's only a child, I mean half of your mind is of what you were at that age."

"And I don't think Harper's all there right now considering everything that's happened at his age back on earth, and what's going on now," Tyr had then added, "but, I do say Dylan is right, I mean about what he did, which he shouldn't have."

Everyone had just started up a whole converation about Harper while he sat there wide-eyed watching them. He finally blinked a couple of times, with his mouth open about to say something, but nothing came out.

Anger then built up inside of him as he just let it all out, "STOP TAWLKIN ABOUT ME WIKE I'M NOT HERE!" he just screamed out in a rage, and everyone soon grew quiet. Wook, I know what I did was wong, but awl of you don't have to put it on me awl at once. So, If you have anyting to say den say it to me now," Harper said forcefully.

No one said anything and they all moved on. Dylan then interupted everyones thoughts, "I suppose this whole incident is just getting to everyone. We should all just calm down, and I apologize for anything I have said that offended anyone."

"We have to get started on this now, if we want everything back to normal. I need Trance, Beka, and Tyr to search through out the ship and the Maru for any scrap metal, so Harper can get started on rebuilding his machine.

Harper and Rommie you're with me. We'll go to the machine shop to see if we could find any important pieces needed for his machine or figure out what exactly happened, and we'll start on rebuilding it." Harper then interupted, "Don't you tink dat's a wittle too much work for wight now." "Well, Harper we'll do what we can, but there's no slacking on this assignment."

* * *

In the machine shop it was still very much a mess. Dylan scuffled around through the parts and Sparky Cola cans all over the floor. Harper being quite small hopped over items that were way too big to step over. 

It looked as if he were playing leap frog by himself. Rommie following behind, just smiled. She thought it was kind of funny, but didn't say anything about it. Knowing Harper he put all his anger aside and replaced it with humor. So, the next comment anyone would make, his reply wouldn't come out as forceful.

* * *

Tyr stood in the middle of a storage room with his hands held out holding three pieces of scrap metal. Beka just then came out of nowhere carrying three more sheets of metal. "Phew! these things are heavy! Would you mind holding these for me, Tyr." 

She then stacked what she had in her hands and added it to Tyr's collection. "Thanks, I could use the extra help," she said glumly and walked away in search of more supplies. Tyr just gave a low growl and didn't say a word. As Beka walked out the door, Trance had somewhat stumbled in and out of breath.

Her knees were bent carrying a load of scrap metal. She breathed heavy as she spoke to Tyr in a child like voice, "Gosh, these things are soooo... heavy! OH! I wish I could use some help." She panted some more and looked up at Tyr as he gave her a questioning look,"It would make it so much easier if you could hold these for me!" She then threw the metal onto Tyr's stack.

"Thanks Tyr, you are so nice for helping me," Trance said thankfully also taking a quick glance at his afro. Tyr just grunted and she headed for the door, but not before stealing one more glance at his afro as she skipped out giggling.

Tyr sighed and shook his head not believing what they had just done to him. He opened his mouth and spoke to an empty room, "Does the divine have it in for me or is it just me!" After his outburst he looked up at the door and walked out headed toward the machine shop.

* * *

Tyr had stopped at the machine shop door. It opened up and Beka came speeding through as Tyr was going the opposite way. As they say opposites attract, I guess it had the same thing in mind for Beka and Tyr. Beka saw him coming and jumped to the side getting out of his way, but in the process of doing this he tripped over her foot. 

The metal flew forward and he rolled to the side making sure of not to get cut. "Hey!" Harper yelled out, "watch what youwr doin! I need dat, ya know!" Tyr stood up frustrated as Trance once again glanced at his afro. She began to giggle, and then she started to laugh histerically. Beka glanced at her and said, "What's wrong Trance? what's so funny?"

She still kept laughing and pointed to Tyr's hair and then...Beka too began to laugh. Soon everyone was laughing but Harper. Tyr was getting angry from not knowing what they were laughing about and in the next second he saw something or someone flying across the room, and had landed flat on his chest and was trying to pull his hair out. The funny thing about it was that he still stood up and they had their feet on his chest as if he a wall.

It turned out to be Harper, trying to pull a pipe out his hair. His left foot was up by Tyr's shoulder and his right foot was a little lower in his abdomen. He wrapped his hands tight around the pipe trying to pull it out. Basically, the only thing holding him up was the force of his feet pushing against Tyr.

By this point most of everyone were literaly rolling on the floor cracking up. The thing everone had been laughing about was the pipe stuck in Tyr's fro, but it had turned into an entirely different thing when Harper had jumped in. Harper just kept on pulling and tugging and wouldn't let go. "I need dis too, so don't mess dis up!" he exclaimed.

Tyr had been trying to push Harper off of him, but he held on really tight. Dylan and Beka realized it wasn't funny any more and began to pull Harper off. "Harper! just let go! Don't worry you'll get your stupid pipe back," Dylan said through clenched teeth while him and Beka tried to pull him off.

There was only one problem...Harper just wouldn't budge until he got his pipe. While Harper was pulling on the pipe, Beka and Dylan had pulled Harper and all at once everyone flew back. In the process the pipe came loose and hit Harper full force right in the face.

Harper sat up as he started to whine and rub his head, and Tyr was no happier then he looked. He saw something on the floor and then felt his head. He realized that he had been missing a piece of his afro. Tyr stood up in such rage.

Harper gulped and through cowardness he said, "Wook at it dis way, you don't have to wowwy about people stawing at you any more," and gave a light hearted laugh. Tyr gave a low growl and ran for Harper as he jumped up out of Tyr's way and stumbled on his feet, but Dylan and Beka had both grabbed Tyr forcing him to stay down.

Dylan realized they had been wasting time and had to get back on track. "Here Beka, Harper made a list of what we need. I need your help in finding them. Just call it a ummmm... a treasure hunt!" He exclaimed trying to convince Beka to help him out.

"Now please come back with as many items you could find. Oh, and I advise you to keep Tyr away from Harper for as long as possible." Beka nodded in agreement as she got to work ,while Tyr followed behind, a long with Trance. Before walking out he gave Harper a warning growl as Harper jumped up scared out of his mind.

Dylan sighed and glanced at Harper, which, he looked like he was about to cry. Dylan didn't know what to say as he opened his mouth, but couldn't find the right words."Harper why don't you have Rommie look at that, then later we'll have Trance see it. We really need to get back to work as soon as possible." Harper rubbed his head as he said,"ok," very quietly and in a child like voice.

* * *

After the problem had been resolved everything had been going as planned. Back in the machine shop Harper had quieted down and they were well at work. Harper was standing on Rommies shoulders trying to reach for the nanowelder on the top shelf as Rommie began a conversation. "Just like old times, huh Harper." "Ha Ha Ha," Harper stated dryly. 

"I wouldn't be talwking Womdoll. I could pwogram you to be 3 1/2 foot tawl" Dylan then interupted, "Still not gettin' any taller are we Harper. Oh by the way did I mention how boring it is just sitting here, and you must be having so much fun Rommie," he said with a smirk. Harper just smiled and straightened his face at Dylan's comment as Rommie had a better come back.

"Yes you've mentioned that about 22.999 times and I'm very much having fun." She said in a dull tone. Dylan smiled then sighed as he mentioned it again."You know this is really boring." Rommie continued on, "That would be exactly 23 times and oh, don't worry Dylan it's your turn next."

Dylan opened his mouth to say something, but Rommie interupted, "See that saudering wand in that corner over there I think Harper will be needing alot of help reaching it." Harper just giggled and continued to try and reach for the nanowelder.

Just then Dylan was knocked off his feet and Harper and Rommie swayed forward as he grabbed the tool and then they were sent backwards as Harper had the funniest shocked faced you had ever seen. His hands swayed through the air as if he were trying to fly, but in the end they went down as he sealed his eyes shut and waited for the impact.

Harper landed pretty rough, but for his sake he landed in the same pile of cloth he had before during the explosion, and fell to the floor with a soft thud. Harper opened his eyes glad to know nothing was broken."Phew! I thought I was a goner. I swear deres somethin about dese Wucky cwoth's. dis is da second time and I'm still not dead."

Dylan got on his feet and anounced," Andromeda what was that." "It was a missle hit. I detect a nearby ship approaching. It seems to be...Nietzchiens." Dylan grew frustrated and yelled out, "Arggg! Not now!"

Harper then interupted, "Hey boss, I don't suppose ya have a phone book or two on you. I mean dey could come in handy with dose nietzchiens awound." They got up and headed to command. Before Harper got up he saw the can of itching powder rolling on he floor. He picked it up, slipped it into his pocket and headed out the door.

**_

* * *

More to come... _**

**PLEASE SEND REVIEWS! It helps to encourage me write more.**


End file.
